


Crowning Moment of Truth

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t repost to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fic Exchange, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Matchmaking, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Ryan Kinkade, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Misunderstandings, Party, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Hunk and Allura play matchmaker at a Halloween party, hoping to get Krolia and Romelle together.But they learn something unexpected...*Written for the Kromelle Exchange.*
Relationships: Allura & Hunk (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Krolia/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kromelle Mini-Exchange





	Crowning Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CruelisnotMason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/gifts).



“A party?”

Romelle’s purple eyes glistened with excitement, like vibrant pools on a sunny day, catching the solar smile from above. Her cheeks puffed delightfully, accentuating her blue Altean crescents marks.

She grinned, clapping her hands in anticipation, even if said party was still a short time away.

“And I’m allowed to come?”

Her companions, and bearers of good tidings, Princess Allura and Paladin Hunk repaid her smile, infected by her joy. When Romelle was happy about something, it was difficult not to  _ feel _ that goodness passing through like a warm breeze.

“Of course you are,” Allura replied, clasping Romelle's hands in an attempt to ground her. “There is no way we’d not invite you along to our little get together. From what I’ve been told, they are very popular these…?”

Hunk filled in Allura’s blank quickly. “Halloween party! It’s the big thing during Fall!”

“ _ Fall? _ ” Romelle tilted her head, her long blonde curled tails swaying slightly with the movement. “What is  _ falling? _ ”

“Ah,” Allura sighed, sharing a smile with Hunk. “Earth leaves, I believe, at this time of the year. Those crunchy things that Kosmo loves playing in.”

“And Halloween’s the big celebration at the end of the month,” Hunk added in eagerly, rubbing his hands together with excitement. “Spooky fun, costumes, and a big party! You wanna come?”

Romelle grinned. Though she was not too sure about what ‘spooky’ meant, she was all about fun and parties, especially after everything she had been obsessing over lately.

“I’d love to!”

Before Romelle sprinted off, ready to make plans for this interesting party, Allura pulled her arm, tugging her back. “Actually, there are one or two conditions to attend…”

xxx

Rapid knocking summoned a displeased Krolia to the door.

The Galra regarded the sight of Romelle, Hunk, and Allura with great suspicion. One visitor was… acceptable. Two or more (that weren’t her son and his mate, or a coalition meeting) meant trouble.

She readied herself, preparing for an oncoming battle, and awaiting the reason her alone time had been disturbed.

Romelle blurted out first, clapping her hands together with excitement. “We’ve been invited to a party!”

Krolia raised an eyebrow curiously. A Party? Did she honestly seem like the social type? Defensively, she held a hand up, ready to put a hold on whatever the energetic Altean had in mind.

“I don’t think…”

Suddenly, Romelle’s hands snatched Krolia’s one, and the Galra  _ swore _ she felt that burst of energy swimming through her skin. Allura and Hunk were equally surprised, a passing look exchanged between them.

And Romelle gave no indication of giving up, pleading desperately. “Please do come with us! I am sure it will be so much fun! Everyone will be there!” She gave her classic tilt of the head, gazing upward into Krolia’s wary eyes. “Keith will be there, you know. He’s attending with Shiro.”

With that, Krolia weakened.

Reading the pool of emotions within Romelle’s violet stare, she knew she lost this battle, and sighed. Krolia hesitated, then gave a beaten answer. “Fine. But only for a short time, alright?”

Sympathetic to Krolia’s plight, Romelle bobbed her head happily. “Thank you so much, Krolia!”

As Allura and Hunk walked away, they made out Romelle’s convincing voice as the door to Krolia’s room closed. “There’s just one teensy, tiny other little thing…”

Finally, they let out deep breaths they had no idea they were holding, and Hunk dared to speak first. “So far so good. You think it’ll work?”

“Of course,” Allura hissed back, trying to keep her voice down in case eavesdroppers lurked nearby. She thought of all the times she caught her friend gazing at the Galra woman in public, confident in their plan. “We know Romelle’s already taken with her, and Krolia hardly turned down her invitation. By formal’s end, they will be together.”

With a nod, Hunk smiled softly. “I hope so…”

xxx

Several hours later, the Party was in full swing.

All over the revamped canteen were dangling bats, orange and black tinsel draped across every surface, and fake cobwebs, aging the Atlas centuries old. Pulsating lights throbbed dizzyingly from the makeshift stage where DJ Nadia, bouncing around in a vibrant blue and green floral 70s dress, worked her musical magic.

Crew members of the night already took to the dance floor, showing what they could do. Mermaid Veronica swayed too and fro, letting her matching Mer girlfriend Acxa slowly mimicked her dancing. In contrast, Shiro eagerly swung his two left feet boyfriend Keith around, who didn’t seem to mind it all. As far as vampire Lords went, they strutted their stuff quite well.  
  


At the corner, guarding the purple punch bowl, sat Pidge, decked in a lime green suit covered in black question marks, a white shirt and purple tie. Perched against the back wall stood her cane, decorated with a handmade question mark, which she insisted was the calling card of her villainous character.

Then Pidge caught sight of Allura. The Princess sported a galactic dress, gleaming silver in the disco lights, and a pink long sleeved shirt beneath. Her knee high boots complimented her long legs, and an antennae headband assisted in holding back her puffy white pigtail.

When Allura happened to glance over, Pidge  _ forced _ herself to  _ stop being a coward and wave over already _ . Much to her surprise, Allura waved back shyly before Hunk in an inflatable Earth leaned in, whispering something in her ear before they both shot off into the crowds.

Pidge sighed, slouching back into her seat with disappointment. She had wanted to spend a little time with Allura herself, privately from the main bubble of activity. Alas, it was not to be, the literal cute alien Princess being stolen away by Earth.

“...Cool,” Pidge muttered, stirring the punch. “I’ll be right here. All night. Alone.”

When a flash of light manifested beside her, in the form of a space wolf wearing a giant sparkling bow tie, Pidge smiled. “Well, not  _ completely _ alone.”

xxx

In the crowd of skeletons, ghosts and one eggplant king, Romelle wobbled over to Krolia with a glass of punch. She had not anticipated the difficulty of navigating a crowded space dressed as an egg, her cheery face bursting out of the yolk, but she did her best, all with a big smile and a compliment for every guest.

When she finally reached the bacon rasher with Krolia’s perplexed face poking out, Romelle grinned, passing the drink over. “Having fun?”

After a moment of thought, Krolia relented with a private smile. “It is… intriguing.” She glanced over at her son swaying in time to a slower beat with his husband, their own little world in a full room. “Keith seems to be enjoying himself. That is good.”

Romelle felt the motherly affection behind her expression, knowing how deeply the love for her son ran. She leaned closer, her own words delivered with gentle intimacy. “Yes. With the right company, even a tricky outing can become fun, right?”

Closing her eyes for a moment, Krolia’s lips tugged upward. “Indeed, though I dare say some do not take no for an answer.”

“You know me too well.” Romelle’s light-hearted laughter softened the mood, and as the music changed, she took Krolia’s hand. “Care to dance? I promise I shall go easy on you.”

The Altean egg’s wink only served as a challenge, something Krolia delighted in. And she never turned down a challenge, especially from the spirited Romelle. She returned the hand with a squeeze of her own.

“You’re on…”

xxx

More hushed whispers were exchanged behind the stage curtains. Allura and Hunk gushed from the side lines, watching Romelle swing an incredulous Krolia around excitedly.

To a slow love ballad.

“...They’re dancing at least?” Hunk commented, smiling awkwardly at his partner in matchmaking.

Pouting, Allura compared her blonde-haired friend’s energetic dancing to the slower embrace of Shiro and Keith, who also watched with amusement at the excitable display.

While it had been Hunk’s idea to suggest a couple’s costume to Romelle, dimming the lights and hitting the cheesy, love song had been Allura’s plan (albeit something she learned from an Earthling film in Pidge’s movie collection.)

Krolia did not appear to be irritated, but she certainly looked surprised at the ability the Altean displayed.

Doubtful, she sighed, fearing all their hard work to pair them up were going straight down the toilet. Still, Allura shot upward, not ready to give up yet. “Time for plan B, Hunk. Cut the music.”

With a gulp, Hunk obeyed.

xxx

Suddenly, the love ballad vanished and the lights brightened, causing confusion among the party goers. Romelle looked over at her breathless dance partner, their hands still held together.

“Oh. Over already? What a shame...”

That crestfallen face tugged deep inside Krolia’s chest. She glanced briefly over at her son. In his lover's arms, Keith raised his eyebrows, unsure of the sudden end to the dance. Shiro, meanwhile, shrugged at his mother-in-law, but overall didn’t appear too concerned.

Before long, Allura strode onto the stage, carrying what appeared to be an envelope. She shot Nadia an apologetic smile before raising a microphone, and addressing the crowd.

“And without further… a-do,” Allura pronounced with careful unfamiliarity, “the moment you’ve all been waiting for. It's time to announce the crowning of the Halloween Royalty!”

She winked over to Hunk accompanying Ryan Kinkade (in a fox costume) with a camcorder, filming the event. The Paladin gave her a thumbs up back, smiling anxiously all the while.

The cameraman himself whispered something towards Hunk, and the Paladin’s face fell.

“Our...” With dramatic flare, Allura peeled the envelope open, gave it barely a glance, then declared loudly, “ _ Queens _ are Romelle and Krolia! Please come up onto the stage!”

A beam of light focused on the confused Altean and Galra, but Romelle’s hesitation only lasted a beat before dragging a bewildered Krolia towards the stage. Keith shot his mother a sympathetic look, sharing in her embarrassment.

Leaping grandly onto the stage with her partner, Romelle’s violet eyes sparkled at the sight of the small twinkling tiaras carried on a pillow by Veronica. Like Keith, the bespectacled mermaid mouthed “sorry” at the chosen pair, especially Krolia who tensed awkwardly.

“You may take the crowns, and…” was all Allura managed before Romelle snatched the tiaras, popping one on her head, then standing on the tips of her toes to crown Krolia.

The Galra women froze, mesmerised at the closeness of Romelle as she placed the modest tiara upon her head. That sweet smile drew so near that Krolia felt mistaken for thinking only they existed in a suddenly quiet party room.

Concerned, Krolia tried to turn her head towards the crowd, but the softest fingers brushed her cheek, drawing her lips back to Romelle’s awaiting own.

Her delicate Galra hearing picked up only the barest sounds as silence reigned - an awkward cough (likely Iverson,) a collection of hitched breaths, a bemused yawn (could only be Kosmos,) followed by someone whispering “knew it.”

A sudden sharp screech assaulted Krolia’s ears, causing her to snap back from the kiss. Staring towards the source of the sound revealed a shocked Allura and a microphone at her feet.

“You…” Allura stammered, struggling to get her words out. She took a deep breath, then tried again, pointing over at the two newly crowned couple. “You… kissed…?”

Blushing slightly, Romelle beamed, her crescent marks glowing softly. “Why of course, Allura! What else would we do?”

Suddenly, Hunk arrived next to Allura’s side, panting softly, as the Princess continued. “I thought - I mean, we - thought you… you both were…”

“Hey, I think we jumped the gun a little,” Hunk said sheepishly, his gaze flicking over to Ryan who rolled his eyes.

“Whatever do you mean, you two?” Romelle asked, adjusting her crown back up onto her head.

Without warning, Krolia clarified, matter of fact. “They thought we were single.” Romelle simply stared at the Galra bacon rasher, forcing her to elaborate more. “As in  _ not _ together.”

A silence followed, but before Allura thought that Romelle still didn’t understand, she snorted. Then peals of golden laughter lifted into the air as Romelle giggled helplessly.

“You thought - I - we - we weren’t - oh my goodness-” Eventually, Romelle’s laughter subsided, and she wiped her wet eyes. Her lips curled into a Cheshire Cat grin, astounded at the revelation, something that made Allura want to shrivel up on the spot. She recognised her friend’s cheeky expression immediately, and knew humiliation was vast approaching.

“My dear Allura,” Romelle began playfully before letting her mischievous blue eyes roll across to Hunk. “And Hunk. You really didn’t know?”

To affirm their understanding, Romelle linked her arm with Krolia’s, resting her head upon the warrior’s strong shoulder. Somehow, amidst the chaotic energy, the Galra woman managed to remain stoic, unbending, though the faint tremor passed from her to her young lover.

“We’re quite the catch, aren’t we?” Romelle inquired, linking her soft fingers with Krolia’s.

Entire unspoken conversations passed between Allura and Hunk, who tried to come to terms with this new development.

_ ‘They’re already an item?’ _

_ ‘That’s what Romelle’s saying…’ _

_ ‘What if it’s a prank?’ _

_ ‘You think Krolia is the type to go along with a joke?’ _

_ ‘Good point…’ _

Romelle’s blue Altean marks glowed happily. “Krolia and I have been romantically acquainted or some time now. I could have swore I told you. Oh well. You know now.”

_ ‘You certainly didn’t!’  _ Allura’s surprised eyes flicked at every familiar face, asking if they knew. In turn, she received various forms of confirmation, from Ryan’s done expression (as he wondered whether to keep filming this mortifying scene,) to Pidge’s knowing smirk.

When her stare landed on Keith, he shrugged. “Yeah. They’ve been a thing for awhile.”

Embarrassed by the affair, Allura nevertheless forced her humiliation down and prioritised the happiness bubbling inside her. Her smile flowed gently towards Romelle, their close friendship connecting them closely. “I am so happy for you, Romelle… Krolia. You deserve all the happiness in the universe.” Her wet eyes met Krolia for a moment. “Both of you.”

Breaking away from Krolia, Romelle threw her arms around Allura, grateful to have her blessing. She felt a hand pat her shoulder, and she turned to find Hunk smiling. Romelle returned the kind gesture, then parted, returning to Krolia’s side.

“Now that we’ve exchanged these pleasantries, might I suggest we return to the party?”

“That sounds like a plan.” And with that said, Hunk nodded towards Nadia, who cranked the volume back up to eleven.

xxx

From the sidelines, Allura watched Queen Romelle and Queen Krolia engaging in more dancing beneath the streams of flashing disco lights. They had the times of their lives, even Krolia trying to mimic a dance that Shiro performed with relative ease.

But she remained content, relieved to know her friend had someone she could be happy with after everything she had gone through. Allura lost herself in the small cup of purple punch, only to be nudged back to reality.  
  


“Pidge?”

“Hey.” The Green Paladin smirked, sitting next to the galactic Princess at the table. “So, that all worked out, huh?”

“Oh?” After a spell, Allura nodded, peering over at Krolia and Romelle now chatting to Hunk and Ryan whose hands brushed ever so slightly, their eyes meeting every so often, small smiles exchanged. “Yes, I… believe it has.”

Crossing her legs, Pidge’s eyebrows shot up. “... _ But? _ ”

Not at all surprised Pidge saw through her, Allura continued, remaining fixated on the happy couple. “I suppose I should have known, given she’s my good friend and all. I had no idea, none at all.”

“Sometimes, we don’t always know everything,” Pidge explained empathetically, taking a small sip of her own drink. “Even about those closest to us. Like me, remember?”

Crimson crept at Allura’s cheeks, a little memory of her beloved space mice leading her towards the truth about Pidge. The day that changed everything she knew about the youngest Paladin, and herself.

“That is true.” Allura paused for a moment, then spoke, knowing the answer full well. “You already knew, didn’t you? About Romelle and…?”

“Krolia?” Pidge smiled softly, lost in Allura’s oceanic eyes. “I know love when I see it.”

As the Princess pondered on those words, Pidge regarded the Princess cautiously. “...I’ve been waiting a while actually. Wanna hang out a little?”

“ _ Oh _ .” Allura never expected that. Everything leading up to Halloween had been about hooking Romelle and Krolia up, so she had unintentionally neglected Pidge. “Of course, Pidge. I’m sorry.”

Warmth spread across Pidge’s face, and she shifted closer, admiring the soft glow on Allura’s cheeks. “Don’t worry. We’ve got all night.”

The Princess smiled, patting Pidge’s hand tenderly. “Yes… we do.”

xxx

“Aren’t you happy you came now?” Romelle nudged playfully, grinning all the way back to their bedroom.  
  


As Krolia gazed over at the Altean Egg Queen, entranced by her radiant happiness, she realised how much she had fallen for this bubbly, quaint little creature.

Her beautiful mate, who persevered through heartbreak and loss from the Colony. That determined soul who faced her captor, and helped Allura reconnect with her Altean heritage once thought lost.

In Romelle, Krolia saw a heart that fought through hardship, kicking and screaming, but permitted herself to be vulnerable with Krolia. Every part of Romelle was beautiful, like a solar star that brought light to the darkest parts of the galaxy.

And she reached Krolia, letting her dare to fall in love once more.

She let out a small smile, reaching out her hand to Romelle, who accepted it happily.

“It wasn’t all bad, my Queen...”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Kromelle Exchange for CruelisNotMason. 💖
> 
> Bless Allura and Hunk! Their hearts are in the right place, even if they were a little... late in helping them get together. I liked tying characters together and exploring their dynamics - Allura caring for Romelle as a fellow Altean and close friend, Romelle and Krolia growing closer after the rescue from the Colony, etc.
> 
> Choosing costumes - as always - is a joy, and I brought back the Bacon and Eggs couple costume as it’s always a hoot. Pidge is the Riddler, and yes, Hunk and Ryan’s costume is a nod to Firefox. 😋
> 
> I added some Pallura and Sheith in there too as requested, with a little Hunk and Ryan too. Hooray for background ships!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💜


End file.
